El chico de la biblioteca
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: La vida tiene una forma de empecinarse contra algunas personas de maneras increíbles. Dentro de todas las desgracias que habían protagonizado su vida, Hinata vivía conforme. No a gusto pero se las apañaba bastante bien. A su vez la vida le recompensa tanto dolor.
1. Encuentro

_Buenas noches- Madrugadas._

_Esto será un Two-shot. __Esta historia es Sasu-hina por lo que sí tienen cualquier comentario mal intencionado por favor no lean._

**_Advertencias:_**

_•U/A_  
_•Tal vez las personalidades no se apeguen fielmente a los originales._  
_•La historia me pertenece pero los personajes no, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_-Recuerdos- _

_-_Hablan_\- _

**_"Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible _**  
**_cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. _**  
**_El instante mágico es el momento en que un si o un no _**  
**_pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia"  
_** -_Paulo Coelho_

.

.

.

.

La vida tiene una forma de empecinarse contra algunas personas de maneras increíbles.

Dentro de todas las desgracias que habían protagonizado su vida, Hinata vivía conforme. No a gusto pero se las apañaba bastante bien.

Tenía 18 años y la mitad de su vida se le había ido en luchar contra su depresiva mente.

Tenía 18 años y tenía un padre violento, una madre ausente, una familia que le había olvidado, miles de sueños frustrados y una personalidad que no le favorecía en lo absoluto.

Lo único bueno que podía hacer con plena libertad para sentirse bien era leer.

Leía en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Días de lluvia, días de sol, en primavera, en otoño.

Cuando tenía 15 años su padre consideró que era suficiente de libros por todos lados y que como cualquier hijo agradecido Hinata debía trabajar. Y lo hizo.

Trabajaba pero aun así no dejó de leer en sus tiempos libres, a Hiashi no le pareció que aún hubiese libros por todo el departamento.

Los quemó. Porque el todo lo quemaba.

Como cuando tenía 9 años y su madre les abandonó; Hinata quiso seguir tocando el piano donde tocaba con su madre porque se sentía cerca de ella.

Lo quemó, con la casa completa. Porque él todo lo quemaba.

Golpeó a Hinata incontables veces desde los 9 años y la chica lloraba durante días.

Después de cabrearse por lo que su padre le hizo, de cabrearse con la vida, con los dioses y con la gente, la muchacha de cabellos largos azules a los 15 años comprendió que era tiempo de tomar decisiones.

A los 16 años odiaba cada pedazo de sus días, de sus horas de sus semanas, sus meses y sus años.

Consiguió que sus notas subieran, obtuvo un trabajo adicional los fines de semana la cual tenía destinada a ahorrar y buscó una biblioteca a 45 minutos en tren de su casa para leer mientras empezaba su jornada laborar.

Había adquirido una rutina con el único objetivo de que cuando saliera del instituto podría ganarse una buena beca e irse sí era posible a la grandísima mierda con tal de estar lejos de su padre.

Ahora a los 18 años a pesar de todas las dificultades de su vida tenía resulta las cosas que quería lograr; era una persona autosuficiente.

_Martes 5 de Octubre 2:30 pm_

Particularmente ese día hacía frio mucho frio, pero no solo era el clima, sí no también los ojos negros de aquel muchacho con el que compartiría el vagón del tren y la biblioteca repetidamente durante más de un mes sin que él siquiera le notase.

Para Sasuke Uchiha había algo más molesto que el acose constante de las mujeres a su alrededor y era no poder leer en completa tranquilidad, sus calificaciones eran excelentes debido a su dedicación constante y nunca su casa había sido tanto un problema como desde el día que a su hermano mayor se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de renovarla.

Habían constructores todo el tiempo interrumpiendo sus horas de lectura así es que decidió que lo más preciso era ir a una biblioteca, le quedaba de camino de todas maneras.

Fue cuando el peli negro comenzó a asistir todos los días después de clases a la biblioteca durante 2-3 horas 5 días a la semana.

No fue hasta la 4 semana que se percató que coincidencialmente había una chica de ojos claros como los días lluviosos y el cabello azul como el mar que compartía no solo el vagón del tren sì no también sus horas de biblioteca.

Leía mucho, notó que no solo hacía su tarea sí no que leía con intensidad, con el sentimiento vivido que le permitían los libros, incluso atisbo algo de amor en su manera de tratarlos. Eso, llamó particularmente la atención del Uchiha. No siempre tenía el placer de encontrar a una fémina que amase tanto los libros, aunque no con frecuencia coincidían en la misma sala de lectura, pero sì coincidían en el horario.

Le veía sonreír, llorar, incluso carcajearse. Notó que le gustaban las novelas clásicas, que él mismo ya conocía y se encontró con la necesidad de querer entablar conversaciones con ella, no solo respecto a los libros, también evidenció el desinterés que manejaba hacía él.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la primera vez que le vio y aunque él mismo lo negase con fervor, había adquirido la rutina de seguir frecuentando la biblioteca después de que los arreglos terminaran en su casa con la plena intención de verle diariamente. Era estúpido se dijo un par de tantas veces; aun así le buscaba con la mirada.

.

.

.

.

_Sábado 8 de diciembre – 11:34 pm_

El clima era algo espeso, el aliento era palpable ante el frio de un sábado de diciembre sin embargo allí se encontraba caminando con una cerveza en la mano al lado de su rubio amigo que hablaba animosamente sobre algo que Sasuke no tenía la más mínima intención de escuchar.

Regresaban a Orange, un bar donde 15 minutos antes habían estado, pero habían salido a buscar cigarrillos.

Iban a escasos 6 metros del lugar y Naruto Uzumaki conversaba con la nada.

-Y sabes, sería divertido sí también…-

Sasuke había parado, a su vez Naruto enmudeció, paró y dirigió la mirada hacía el lugar donde el Uchiha la estaba poniendo, sobre una chica sentada en el andén, a unos dos metros de la entrada del bar con un cigarro en su mano derecha y una cerveza en la mano izquierda, lucía un poco… _¿Deplorable tal vez? _El Uzumaki volvió de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia el peli negro y le notó algo ¿Confundido? Acaso ¿Le conocía?

-Oi Teme, ¿La conoces?- Preguntó con intriga el chico de ojos azules, Sasuke se hallaba en completo mutismo, así que sin más el Uzumaki caminó hacía la chica.

-Hey…- Le saludó confundido cuando observó más de cerca a la chica de cabellos azules, sus rodillas sangraban, su cabello estaba enmarañado, su labio inferior partido y sangrando un poco…

La joven le miró sin ánimos de contestar.

-¿Estás bien?...- No sabía que más decir, cuando se dio cuenta su mejor amigo ya se encontraba de nueva cuenta a su lado, la chica sin atisbos de responder dio un sorbo a la cerveza desviando la mirada un poco. Sasuke por su parte se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba con desaprobación más que con angustia como lo hacía Naruto, Hinata se removió incomoda en su puesto y apretó la botella.

-Hai…- Contestó en un ligero susurro.

-Bien, pues no luces exactamente bien- Ahora había hablado el Uchiha y Naruto se percató que Sasuke no era él mismo en ese preciso momento… ¿Quién rayos era esa chica? Ella iba a refutar lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo cuando el sonido de un tono de celular les interrumpió. Era el de ella.

-Estoy afuera…-Fue lo único que dijo, la otra persona al otro lado de la línea sonaba molesta.

-Estoy fumando- Sonaba tan plana, en realidad se le notaba que no quería hablar.

-Hai- Fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

Sasuke giró en sus talones con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra negra, acto que imitó el rubio y comenzaron a caminar, tal vez la chica lucía como que debía ser rescatada sin embargo no quería serlo. Al moreno le había molestado aquella actitud de la joven de cabellos azules, le había visto antes… Era la chica de la biblioteca.

En la última semana que había transcurrido Sasuke no había tenido ocasión de verle, no supo sí fue que cambió de horario para visitar la biblioteca o sí fue que no volvió.

Ahora le veía allí con un cigarro a la mitad, una cerveza, con sus rodillas sangrando, con su cabello alborotado, con sus ojos más ausentes, con su labio partido y con un pómulo que ahora era rojo y a futuro sería un morado verdoso.

Cuando le vio empuñó las manos, le miró con reproche y resopló irritado.

Cuando se dirigían nuevamente al bar, muy molesto Sasuke notó como a los 2 segundos de girar salía un tipo de cabellos castaños que había saludado a Naruto en la discoteca cuando ellos habían llegado una hora antes, pasó de largo y resopló angustiado palabras a la chica, palabras que el mismo Sasuke se visualizó haciéndole.

En aquel momento ambos amigos giraron a ver la escena que se desarrollaba.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda Hinata?!- No disimulaba su enojo, ella solo se había puesto de pie y fumado otro poco, el chico le había tomado por los hombros y alzó la voz.

-¡No me digas que…!- Él había pausado para que ella terminara la frase. Y lo hizo.

-Hai.. lo de siempre…- susurró tirando la coleta del cigarrillo y pisándolo con las botas militares que tenía puestas, el chico estaba tan irritado que optó por alejarse de ella poniendo sus manos en sus cabellos y haciendo un ruido con la garganta que podría interpretarse como rabia pura.

-¡Voy a matar al hijo de puta de tu padre!- pasó las manos por su cara como una acción desesperada por calmar su enojo.

-Estoy bien- susurró, lo dijo más para sí misma que para calmar a su amigo – Sólo necesito otra cerveza- concluyó.

-¡Hinata por amor a dios!- le tomó nuevamente de los hombros – Voy a patearle el culo a tu padre- había levantado la voz nuevamente – lo prometo…- esta vez había juntado su frente con la de la chica, ella le sonrió triste y comentó burlona.

-Te lo pateará primero él a ti- rió- Vamos – pausó para alejarse de él un poco- Sólo necesito una cerveza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _Domingo 9 de diciembre – 4:45 Am_

Hacía frío mucho de hecho y tanto Hinata con Sasuke Olían a vodka con jugo de naranja; llovía a cantaros mientras ambos estaban sentados en un banco de un parque.

-Mierda…- Susurró la chica – Kiba-kun no contesta…- Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"_No sabía como pero ahora se encontraba en la bañera de la casa de una chica peli rosa, huyendo de tanto ruido, tantas personas y borrachos por todas partes._

_Cuando regresaban a Orange después de haber visto al chico de la biblioteca, Naruto, un amigo de Kiba les había invitado a la casa de la peli rosa. Hinata por lo pronto sí tenía cerveza y cigarros estaría bien. _

_Kiba le miró interrogante al ella no contestar nada. Todos comenzaron a mirarle pidiendo su aprobación. No entendía por qué. Tal vez porque el castaño no iría sin ella. Iba a quedarse en casa de éste después de todo._

_El chico de la biblioteca le miraba de forma inquisidora y constante, se sentía incómoda; pensó que probablemente en un lugar como una casa pudiera perderle de vista un buen rato y no sentirse transparente ante sus ojos, así que después de darle 2 plones al cigarrillo levantó las manos y gritó – The party isn´t over!- en inglés. Y todos apoyaron su moción. Por supuesto en cuanto llegó buscó un lugar para esconderse de los ojos acusadores del chico de cabellos negros y no fue hasta pasadas la 1 de la mañana que se despegó de Kiba porque éste había encontrado muy placenteros los labios de una rubia. Había bebido cuando vaso le ofrecían._

_Hinata decidió que su mejor amigo merecía poner toda su atención en aquella rubia tan bonita, tomó 2 sixpack de cerveza de la nevera pero por mucho que buscó en la casa, el lugar más privado que encontró resulto ser la bañera del segundo piso, sì bien muchos entraban a orinar, ninguno se percató de su inmutable presencia. Se halló a si misma pensando muchas cosas. Innumerables decisiones le pasaron por la cabeza, miles de recuerdos le azoraban mientras Hinata solo fumaba y bebía cerveza. _

_Miró sus rodillas que aún tenían rastros de sangre seca, tocó una con su mano libre y se quedó ida, tanto que no se enteró en qué momento alguien entró al baño, corrió la cortina de la bañera y le vio allí sentada. Vulnerable e inmutable. _

_-Eres rara, ¿Lo sabes, no?- Hinata levantó la mirada aterrada había sido descubierta por descuidada y maldijo al enterarse quién era la persona que le miraba._

_-H-hey chico de la biblioteca…- le habló en susurro con aparente tranquilidad, estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios. Culpó al licor._

_Esto descolocó a Sasuke, en ningún momento llegó a pensar que tal vez ella le distinguía de la biblioteca porque nunca le miró, ni mostró ningún tipo de interés en él. _

_-Hey…- Le devolvió el saludo, se quedó allí parado mirando con curiosidad aquella persona en la bañera. La chica por su parte estaba nerviosa y bogó de un solo trago el resto de la cerveza para tomar valor y hablar._

_\- Y bien chico de la biblioteca…- Hinata le sonrió sincera, y el Uchiha resolvió que a pesar de que su apariencia daba lastima, esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que algún día le regalaron._

_-¿Te unes al lado oscuro?- la peli azul encogió sus piernas y levantó un sixpack- Tenemos cigarros y cerveza- La joven se carcajeó._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado y se metió en la bañera. Quedaban muy estrechos y el hecho de que el chico estuviese allí compartiendo miradas y algunas latas de cerveza, para ella era uno de los recuerdos que más quería atesorar._

_-¿Por qué la bañera?- Preguntó el Uchiha de repente – Chica de la biblioteca- también quiso usar en ella el mismo sobrenombre. Hinata levantó la mirada algo ruborizada._

_-B-bueno nadie entra casi a este baño- Pausó un segundo- Y quería pensar un rato- le confesó al final._

_-¿Tu padre te hizo eso?- sin ningún tapujo Sasuke señaló todo el desastre que era ella. Le miró curioso, fijamente y notó como ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente, después su mirada se contrajo._

– _No me quería dejar venir- susurró –Y es un mal padre después de todo- ahora sonaba molesta – No merece mi respeto.-esa confirmación fue más para ella que para contestar la pregunta del Uchiha. Hinata levantó la mirada._

_-Este- se señaló a si misma- fue el resultado- culminó._

_Ahora a pesar de que le sonreía notó el dolor en su rostro. Sasuke odiaba eso de las personas, disfrazando sus palabras, engañando sin piedad acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso le irritaba._

_-Hyuga Hinata- la chica le estiró la mano_

_-Uchiha Sasuke- él se la apretó._

_Hablaron de tanto y de todo en completa libertad. De literatura, de sus vidas cotidianas, Sasuke no perdió oportunidad de preguntar porque no había ido la última semana a la biblioteca y ésta le respondió que su jornada laboral se había extendido._

_Y se pasaron los minutos, las horas riendo, tomando cerveza y Hinata fumando._

_A las 4:20 de la mañana habían salido ambos del baño para buscar a Kiba cuando una peli-roja les vio salir de la habitación._

_-¿Quién demonios te crees estúpida?- alguien le había no solo halado el cabello haciéndola devolver sí no que le estaba gritando cosas que Hinata evidentemente no entendía._

_-¿QUÉ HACES SALIENDO DEL BAÑO CON UN HOMBRE QUE TIENE NOVIA?- la chica peli roja estaba enfurecida. Ahora todos los que estaban en la sala les estaban mirando._

_Con ayuda de Sasuke, Hinata logró liberarse del agarre de Karin._

_-¡Karin contrólate joder!- le había gritado Sasuke mientras verificaba que la Hyuga estuviese bien. Hinata algo merada aún no enfocaba todo lo que ocurría._

_-¿QUÉ HACÍAS CON ELLA? ¿TE LA FOLLASTE ACASO?- Estaba realmente exasperada. Hinata se ruborizó y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_-Pero de qué demonios estás hablando- Sasuke abrazó a Hinata – No tengo novia- aclaró mientras todos les miraban._

_-¡P-pero Sasuke! ¡Yo soy tu novia!- chilló la peli roja._

_-Eres una zorra, ¿Por qué serías mi novia?- había sido rudo, certero. Esto había descolocado a todos incluyendo a Hinata, su voz sonaba fría, irritada._

_-¿Q-q-qué?- en realidad le había asentado como agua fría – ¡Tú!- señaló a Hinata- Maldita…- susurró con ira, cogió la jarra de vodka y lo vació sobre ella – Quédate con este imbécil – señaló a Sasuke- Que no solo es un idiota- sonrió victoriosa- Sí no que también es un mal polvo- giró su trasero y caminó como una reina por la salida._

_-Mierda…- susurró Hinata mientras veía que estaba no solo ebria sí no mojada. Viró su mirada a Sasuke quién también había sido bañado con el vodka._

_La Hyuga salió de la casa corriendo, sin tener en cuenta los comentarios de la gente, ni le importó el peli negro, buscaría a Kiba y se iría de ese horrible lugar._

_Llamó por 3 vez y sonó y sonó y nadie nunca contestó. Maldijo nuevamente, había comenzado a llover y se encontraba en un parque a punto de llorar desesperada. Y lo vio. _

_Allí__ frente a ella el chico de cabellos negros le miraba mientras intentaba regular su respiración, se sentó al lado de Hinata y le puso la mano en la rodilla._

_-¿Qué crees que haces a las 4:40 de la mañana huyendo en medio de este aguacero?- le preguntó irritado- ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido hallarte?- su respiración aún era agitada – ¿Eres estúpida aparte de torpe?- Estaba muy enojado, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por una chica que no conocía._

_Hinata le miró, contuvo las ganas de llorar sin embargo sus lágrimas se había mezclado con la lluvia y Sasuke le abrazó no sabiendo qué más hacer."_

-¡No contesta!- ahora ella estaba exaltada. – ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!- llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Sí nos quedamos aquí moriremos de hipotermia – Sasuke le miró – Hyuga- la llamó- Quédate en mi casa por esta noche- eso no había sido una sugerencia, eso era una orden.

.

.

.

._ Gracias por Leer. _


	2. Inesperado

_Buenas noches-Madrugadas._

**_Advertencias:_**

_•U/A_  
_•Tal vez las personalidades no se apeguen fielmente a los originales. Tal vez Ooc. (traté de que no)_  
_•La historia me pertenece pero los personajes no, son de Masashi Kishimoto.  
•Uso de vocabulario Soez.  
•Violencia intra-familiar._

_»Recuerdos«_

_-_Hablan_-_

_-Piensan- _

**_"La Felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido."_**

**_ Jorge Bucai._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Domingo 9 de diciembre – 8:30 am._

Un poco de luz se filtró al interior de la habitación incomodando el sueño de una chica de cabellos azules, se removió dentro de las cobijas y molesta abrió los ojos; se sentó de golpe en la cama, no era su cama, su cama no era tan cómoda _oh mierda…_ En cuestión de diez segundos recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, un punzante dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Maldijo por lo bajo.

.

.

»_– Hyuga – la llamó – Quédate en mi casa por ésta noche – eso no había sido una sugerencia, eso había sido una orden._

– _¿Eh?- preguntó algo aturdida la chica – ¡I-imposible! – remarcó Hinata._

– _En realidad no te quiero en mi casa – aseguró el peli-negro – Pero no soy tan mala persona como para dejarte morir aquí. – concluyó mirándola algo irritado._

_Era la primera ocasión en donde le tenía que pedir que una chica fuese a su casa y en realidad la estadía de ella no le beneficiaba en nada, no era su problema consecuentemente el lugar donde ella durmiera le daba igual, tal vez en otras circunstancias simplemente se iría, pero en realidad Hinata no tenía a donde ir, estaba lloviendo, hacía frio y el clima empeoraba._

– _P-pero Uchiha-san…– ahora la joven se encontraba tan nerviosa _"_Kiba, por un demonio te voy a matar" Hinata suspiró – Usted vio cómo reaccionó la chica solo por vernos salir del baño- pausó un instante, se sonrojó y siguió hablando mientras tomaba sus manos para calmarse  
– ¿Usted s-se imagina qué me harán si me ven salir de su casa?- Dios, en serio estaba mal.  
– P-apá sería el menor de mis problemas…– susurró._

– _Esto es estúpido- Sasuke tomó de la mano a la chica y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, que quedaba relativamente cerca, la chica le siguió torpemente – No te dejaré aquí - Sasuke paró, se giró hacía Hinata, puso una mano en su cabeza mientras Hinata entraba en un letargo –Tonta– comentó el chico para después girar en sus talones y seguir con su caminar.  
_

_Un celular empezó a sonar, el de ella, Hinata con su mano libre tomó el aparato y sus ojos se iluminaron – ¡K-kiba-kun! – la chica había parado en secó haciendo que el Uchiha se girara hacía ella._

_Sasuke no podía oír lo que el chico perro le estaba diciendo, pero supuso que la iba a recoger por lo que ella respondía._

_En efecto a los 2 minutos una camioneta paró muy cerca de ellos, por una de las ventanas la cabeza de Kiba se asomó, Hinata aún tomando la mano de Sasuke corrió; obligando consigo correr al Uchiha, el Inuzuka les abrió la puerta._

– _Hana-chan, ¿Podemos llevar a mi amigo? Vive cerca – pidió la chica de cabellos azules a la hermana de Kiba quien era la que manejaba._

_Casi nadie lo notó por lo precipitado de todo, pero Hinata se estremeció un poco cuando usó el calificador –Amigo- para referirse a Sasuke, aún no estaba seguirá sí él lo hubiese tomado como algo bueno… Aunque en su pecho un calor se instauró ante la idea._

– _Claro Hinata-chan, pero sube rápido que te vas a refriar – contestó con apuro la hermana mayor de Kiba._

– _¡Hai! – emocionada la chica miró al Uchiha, al que no le había soltado la mano, sin embargo ocurrió algo que ella no se esperó; él se soltó con brusquedad intencional. Estaba molesto y no sabía por qué._

– _En realidad no es necesario – afirmó Sasuke, Hinata lo miró con asombro, tal vez no había tomado muy bien eso de referirse a él como –amigo- se mordió el labio en un intento por menguar la incomodidad._

– _Vivo muy cerca de aquí – cuando el pelinegro se limitó a comenzar a caminar sin esperar ningún reparo por parte de los presentes, el clima empeoró de manera brutal y la ojiperla atisbó la molestia del chico. Pero no quería dejarle allí, caminando solo._

_Sin importarle nada, impidió que siguiera su marcha y le tomó por la manga de la chaqueta negra._

– _Uchiha-san, por favor… – volvió a morder su labio, mierda, que chico aquel; llevaba observándole desde hacía tanto que no quería estar en malos términos pareciendo una molestia, pero no le dejaría ir caminando solo, sí lo debía meter al auto a rastras; lo haría._

_Aun así no sabía exteriorizar con palabras adecuadas ese pensamiento. Prefirió callar. _

_Al igual que ella, Sasuke también lo hizo. Omitir palabras se le daba bien después de todo._

_En realidad toda la situación en si le molestaba iniciando desde que ella se negó a quedarse en su casa, pese a ello él no sabía la razón de su irritación._

_Así que para apaciguar las cosas decidió irse en el auto con Hinata._

–_Bien- habló con pesadez._

_Se subieron al auto, dejaron al Uchiha en el edificio correspondiente y siguieron el camino a casa de la familia Inuzuka. «_

.

.

.

.

.

-.

Con uno de sus pies movió a Kiba quién roncaba, miró la hora, tenía el tiempo justo para irse a trabajar.

Para su fortuna en casa de éste ella tenía ropa porque con su padre siempre cabía la posibilidad de tragedia así que desde los 12 años lo hacía.

Se levantó intentando no incomodar a su mejor amigo, se bañó y arregló como de costumbre. En realidad la casa de Kiba también era como la suya, en realidad él y Hana eran su familia o a ella le gustaba pensar eso.

.

.

.

.

.

_Domingo 9 de diciembre – 5:35 pm _

Acababa de salir del trabajo y estaba realmente cansada, había dormido alrededor de sólo 3 horas en casa de Kiba y pese a que le gustaba su trabajo porque cocinar dulces y pasteles se le daba bien, hoy había sido un día exigente; se prometió no volver a beber. Su cabeza la mataba.

El día anterior, incluso esa misma madrugada había sido toda una locura, aún no quería regresar a su casa, tal vez su padre estaría furioso, tal vez no. Así de relativas eran las cosas.

Desde que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha entrar al vagón del tren un día de Septiembre ella había notado una particularidad en él, era gruñón, se irritaba ante cualquier asecho de miradas, intentos de conversaciones y sólo sonreía por momentos cuando estaba leyendo en la biblioteca.

La primera vez que lo vio con mayor detención se preguntó las razones para ser tan hostil, le había visto tratar a unas chicas de forma fea –_grosera-_ por no decir más, lo miró curiosa y notó que sonreía leyendo –_Espejos- de Eduardo Galeano -_ se había sentido tan ensimismada recordando el libro y pensando en cuál era la posible razón de esa sonrisa ladina –_Tal vez… la historia sobre Harriet… podría ser… "- Estás loca —le dice—. Podrás escaparte, pero no podrás contarlo. Ella se escapa, lo cuenta, regresa, se lleva a sus padres, vuelve a regresar y se lleva a sus hermanos."- _Se había atrevido a pensar_,_ volvió y le miró nuevamente y evidenció su rostro sereno, recordó la sonrisa, la misma que se le había llevado un suspiro; Hinata entendió sus pensamientos y sólo atinó a sonrojarse; no sólo era la sonrisa en sí; de hecho se sintió comprendida, identificada, para la joven oji perla los libros era su escape cotidiano a la vida que le correspondía vivir y ello la hacía feliz por momentos: Leer.

Perderse, vivir otras vidas, pensar de manera diferente, cerrar los ojos y ensimismarse en la profundidad de lo que acaba de leer. Era su momento más anhelado del día.

Su corazón latía fuerte al enterarse que ciertamente no era la única a quien le pasaba aquello; sí bien estaba suponiendo, pensar eso le gustaba, ese chico, callado, reservado, incluso grosero compartía con ella algo y él no lo sabía. Hinata guardaría eso como su más grande secreto.

A partir de allí le comenzó a mirar diariamente con mayor ímpetu.

– Son 950 Yenes– La voz de la cajera la sacó de su ensoñación. Hinata asintió, pasó el dinero, repasó lo que había comprado y decidida se encaminó hacia su destino. Estaba demasiado nerviosa; debía admitirlo.

– Gracias…– se despidió de la cajera y empezó su caminar.

A las 6 de la tarde se encontraba temerosa frente a una gran puerta _-602- _como le había indicado el portero.

Tocó el timbre.

Espero ansiosa…

3…

2…

1… La puerta se abrió y unos ojos negros le miraban sorprendidos, acto seguido ella se sonrojó como un tomate.

– Hey…– Saludó el chico de cabello negro, se había imaginado de todo menos que aquella chica estuviera parada en su puerta.

– Uchiha-san…– susurró tímida la joven – ¿S-se encuentra ocupado…? – preguntó con voz tenue.

–No realmente– Sasuke había enarcado una ceja incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían, la chica que reía a carcajadas, tomaba cerveza y fumaba como chimenea en la bañera de la casa de Sakura y que además había llamado su atención desde que le vio en la biblioteca estaba parada allí, con un adorable sonrojo y unas bolsas; sonrió ante lo irónico de todo; se la había pasado de malhumor todo el día a causa de Hinata porque el recordarle irse con el Inuzuka le apetecía molesto y ahora ella estaba allí, en su puerta.

–Bien…- pausó, no sentía tan nerviosa desde hace tiempo –P-podriamos… b-bueno… yo t-traje… algo y si…- su voz fue disminuyendo hasta ser inaudible, había querido decir tanto y terminó diciendo nada, muy normal en ella. Suspiró angustiada porque probablemente el semblante inescrutable de Sasuke no había variado ni un solo centímetro.

Se llevó incómoda una mano al cuello y estiró la otra que traía consigo una bolsa.

–T-traje pizza y c-cerveza…- susurró avergonzada mirando el piso.

– ¿Con qué motivo? – preguntó el azabache.

– N-ninguna… b-bueno no… y-yo…- no terminó de hablar porque el Uchiha ya había tomado otra postura hablando, probablemente irritado ó eso interpretó Hinata, de hecho no estaba mirando mucho al chico.

– Déjame entender – se cruzó de brazos – Vienes a mi casa un domingo a las…– mira su reloj –6:10 de la tarde con pizza y cerveza – sonrió ladinamente, ella era un solo nerviosismo y le pareció tan divertido –con motivo de ¿nada?- finalizó soltando un bufido de incredulidad. – ¿Me estás jodiendo Hyuga? –

–Y-yo… – Hinata enmudeció ¿qué le iba a decir? levantó la vista, en realidad ella sentía que en la ocasión anterior había sido una total molestia y quería compensárselo de alguna manera, ¿Todo el mundo amaba las pizzas no? Bien, tal vez debió pensárselo mejor y no ir sin avisar.

La gruesa voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Habla bien – la ojiperla abrió los ojos _no por favor _ – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sólo dejas de tartamudear cuando tienes un par de cervezas en la cabeza?- se burló de la chica.

»_Deja de tartamudear ¡joder! ¿No puedes hablar bien Hinata? eres tan inservible que ni eso haces bien« _La peli-azul bajó de nuevo la mirada, se removió inquita en su lugar y apretó la bolsa contra su regazo, se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se turbaban _Oto-san… _

– Gomenesai- susurró, Sasuke notó el cambio evidente en la chica, pasó de estar absolutamente abochornada a ser un solo encogimiento propio de la tristeza.

–Le estoy haciendo perder su tiempo – un deje de tristeza había en su tenue voz, seguía igual. El Uchiha cambió de posición y la duda surcó su mente ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

–Gomen… – la chica hizo una reverencia y se giró en sus talones, divisó su pies empezar a caminar, aun no levantaba su mirada. Una voz la detuvo al igual que una mano sobre su hombro.

– Viniste hasta aquí, así que vamos a entrar, comeremos la maldita pizza y jugaremos Halo- la joven ojiperla le miró azorada, se sorprendió a su vez ya porque el que ahora estaba sonrojado y desviando la mirada era el Uchiha. _Gracias, Sasuke-san._

– ¡H-hai! – su semblante ahora era diferente, uno que el azabache identificó como esperanza y agradecimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

. _Lunes 24 de Diciembre – 10:00 pm_

Tenía las manos tapando su rostro, Dios, estaba tan roja, podía visualizarse a sí misma como un maldito tomate. _Joder. _

-_602- _

Tomó aire, se calmó convenciéndose a sí misma que Sasuke Uchiha era tan agradable que podría confiar plenamente, lo había corroborado en un par de ocasiones; no había nada que temer. Soltó el aire detenido en sus pulmones y tocó con suavidad la puerta aferrándose con la mano libre a su bolso.

Los ojos del hermano de Sasuke, Itachi-san le miraban con sorpresa, evidentemente no le esperaban allí y se sentía apenada.

– Hinata-san – habló con pasividad – feliz navidad – Le saludó con cortesía a lo que la chica le sonrió sincera.

– Itachi-san, feliz navidad – Ahora se había relajado, la presencia de Itachi resultaba refrescante en algún sentido, el azabache le dejó ingresar a la vivienda, le recibió el abrigo y el bolso para ponerlo en un perchero, Hinata notó que habían varias chaquetas, así que había mucha gente.

– Le diré a Sasuke que está aquí - le aseguró el Uchiha, cuando estaban en la estancia habían muchos pares de ojos observándole con detenimiento. La ojiperla se sonrojó.

– Chicos, ella es Hinata, amiga de Sasuke – Itachi la presentó al grupo de personas que se hallaba en la estancia riendo, hablando y bebiendo. »_Siempre vienen amigos, tanto míos como de mi hermano, será agradable« _Hinatarecordó las palabras de Sasuke.

La chica les sonrió a todos abochornada e hizo una reverencia y en su mayoría todos le devolvieron el saludo.

Itachi desapareció y un rubio se le acercó –_demasiado_– pasándole el brazo por el cuello haciendo que Hinata se sobresalte incómoda. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de actos de personas desconocidas.

– Hinata ¿eh? ¿Novia del hermano pequeño de Itachi tal vez? – le sonrió con sorna, los presentes rieron prestando atención, esto no era una cosa de todos los días, la Hyuuga se tensó _¿Novia? _Había enmudecido sonrojada.

– Cierto, cierto Deidara, Sasuke no trae a nadie en navidad- Habló un chico con cara de pez sonriendo grande y cruzándose de brazos –Esto sí que es novedad -

La chica estaba demasiado abrumada por todo aquello, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de nada, y menos cuando hacían ese tipo de preguntas.

– ¡Debes habértelo follado increíble! – _¡Boom! _Le habían mandado una bomba en forma de pregunta, Deidara soltó una carcajada que inundó cada rincón de la casa, todos los demás rieron con él y la oji-perla estaba tan roja que supuso que se desmayaría en cualquier momento _¡¿Follar?!_

– Aléjate de ella idiota- gruñó una voz que ella conocía a la perfección. Itachi sonrió un poco mientras veía el comportamiento de su hermano menor, Sasuke por su parte alejó con brusquedad a Deidara y aún todos reían, tomó la mano de Hinata y la alejó de los buitres, no sin antes enviarles una mirada furiosa a los amigos de su hermano.

.

.

. _»Domingo 9 de Diciembre -9:30 pm_

_Después de comer pizza, tomar cerveza y jugar Halo, tal como Sasuke había dicho, era hora de partir._

_En el transcurso del tiempo que estuvo en su departamento, conoció al hermano mayor del azabache, Itachi, quien le resultó muy agradable, respetuoso y amable; por otro lado Hinata también se sonrojó, sonrió y soltó una que otra carcajada, porque Sasuke era tosco inicialmente, pero al igual que ella con su timidez sólo se necesitó de un rato de jugar y comer en silencio para estar en la comodidad suficiente para estar relajados; así fue como el ojinegro incluso se burló de ella sin ser grosero, y concluyó que le gustaba verla reír; inflar los cachetes como una niña, sus sonrojos. En general le agradaba su compañía. Mucho. _

_Itachi había insistido en que era demasiado tarde para ella viajar sola en el metro, así que le dio las llaves de su auto a Sasuke para que la llevase, por mucho que Hinata se negó, terminó sentada de copiloto al lado del Uchiha menor._

_Llegaron a su casa, el azabache notó que esa zona de la cuidad se le hacía peligrosa. Y de hecho no se equivocaba, cuando la Hyuuga salió del auto, se despidió y se dispuso a irse a su casa se dio cuenta que su padre estaba sentado cual pordiosero en la primera escala, dormido y ebrio – Que novedad…- susurró la chica de cabello azul, con tanta resignación que hasta cerró los ojos. _

_-Oto-san…- habló nuevamente acercándose al hombre en un intento fallido por ayudarle a subir todas las escalas hasta la entrada de su apartamento, el papá de Hinata despertó sobresaltado manoteando y diciendo cosas que nadie entendía, Sasuke observó todo desde el retrovisor del auto, se dispuso a bajar para ayudar a la chica y presenció algo que lo dejó anonadado._

_El hombre se había puesto de pie como pudo y cuando la joven Hyuuga se acercó a brindarle ayuda, éste no sólo le alejó _–_ Aléjate de mí maldita desagradecida – habló notoriamente irritado el Hyuuga mayor, Hinata lo miró con pereza, siempre era lo mismo, suspiró cansada, por la cabeza se le pasó la idea de entrar y dejarlo allí… pero la desechó de inmediato. _

_Se acercó de nueva cuenta cuando vio que intentaba subir a tropezones; tomó su antebrazo para ayudarle y unas manos llegaron a su rescate cuando el peso de su progenitor le pudo._

– _¡Sasuke-san! _– _Exclamó sorprendida._

_Cuando habían subido como 3 escalones su padre despertó del letargo en el que estaba y los alejó nuevamente parándose recto, sosteniéndose de la baranda._

– _¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó irritado, cuando no obtuvo respuesta del moreno miró a Hinata y ésta bajo la cabeza _–Responde – exigió a su hija, su mutismo la molestó a un más, esa chiquilla le saca tanto de sus casillas, cuando vio sonrojándose a la peli azul, supuso que era alguien con quien probablemente se acostaba y por eso llevaba días sin aparecer.

– _Eres una maldita zorra- y un sonido sordo se escuchó papable en el mutismo de todos. Hinata abrió los ojos como un par de platos y un hilo de sangre bajó por su labio inferior. _

_– ¡Llevas 2 días sin aparecer! ¡Joder!- le gritó – ¡Te pareces a la puta de tu madre!_ _–_

_La Hyuuga menor le miró molesta – ¡J-ja-jamás!_ _– respondió alterada al borde del llanto, ese tema siempre le alteraba. Mucho. _

_– ¡¿Por qué demonios no hablas bien?! ¡¿Cuántas veces deberé golpearte para que dejes de hacerlo?!- le gritó tan fuerte que ella respingó en su lugar y después se encogió. Sasuke abrió los ojos con desmesura, ciertamente era la misma reacción que ella había tenido esa tarde cuando parada en su puerta él mismo se había burlado de su tartamudeo. Se maldijo a si mismo._

_El Uchiha por su parte no vio venir eso y empuño las manos con impotencia, el muy maldito había golpeado a su hija sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento »__–Y es un mal padre después de todo- ahora sonaba molesta – No merece mi respeto.« Incluso le había insultado cual miserable._

_A continuación todo pasó muy rápido, lo siguiente que Hinata recordó fue estar en casa de Kiba, llorando a mares, curando las heridas de Sasuke y las suyas propias. Ella no podría volver a casa. Hiashi probablemente la mataría._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Durante los siguientes días Hinata estuvo en casa de los Inuzuka cuidando su mallugado cuerpo, en contacto diario con Sasuke._

_El 14 de Diciembre regresó al trabajo en el café y Kiba cada día le recogía porque con el padre de Hinata cualquier cosa se podía esperar._

_Al 22 de Diciembre cuando Sasuke estaba con ella, Hana le dio una terrible noticia, el 23 viajarían de urgencia a Osaka porque su abuela había muerto, regresarían aproximadamente el 26, para celebrar su cumpleaños al día siguiente, como cada año desde que tenía 12 y pasar año nuevo juntos; sin embargo ambos, tanto Kiba como Hana se disculparon por dejarla sola el 24 de diciembre._

_Hinata presentó sus condolecías, les aseguró que no era necesario su celebración de cumpleaños por respeto a su abuela._

_La hermana mayor de Kiba le aclaró que ella podía usar la casa aunque ellos estuvieran ausentes y a lo que terminó la voz de Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación._

_– Hinata estará conmigo el 24- No dijo más, Hana asintió sonriendo, la Hyuuga se sonrojó y Kiba bufó con molestia. _

_Sasuke le habló directamente a la oji-perla para darle tranquilidad._

_– __Siempre vienen amigos, tanto míos como de mi hermano__ – Mintió__, solo iban los amigs de Itachi y esto era suficiente para irritarlo __– __ será agradable__– Mintió de nuevo, aunque en el fondo deseaba que este año fuese diferente. Sólo porque ella estaría. _

_La chica asintió sonriente, anhelaba que llegase el día. «_

_._

_._

_._

_…_

Ahora se encontraba con Sasuke en el balcón admirando la vista de Tokio en todo su esplendor. Sonrió entusiasmada, la verdad era que se sentía plena.

– ¡Esos idiotas! – Bramó irritado el Uchiha menor – Maldito Deidara- Masculló entre dientes  
– ¿Te hizo algo? – Ahora le tomaba por los hombros detallándola por completo.

– No, estoy bien- le respondió tímidamente.

La reparó de los pies a la cabeza: Tenía una linda blusa cuello tortuga color café, una falda plisada color arena que le llegaba solo hasta la mitad del muslo, unas medias negras que comenzaban allí mismo dejando ver solo una línea de su cremosa piel y unas botas hasta la rodilla color marrón. Elevó la mirada hasta su rostro y lo que vio le fascinó, una sonrisa sincera y un leve sonrojo. Se veía adorable. Quería besarla, besarla hasta el cansancio…

Y es que después de tantos incidentes, de observarla por 2 meses a diario en la biblioteca, de compartir de manera inconsciente su gusto por la literatura; la pasividad de su hablar, la tranquilidad que llenaba su alma cuando hablaban por horas por teléfono. Sasuke Uchiha hablando 2 malditas horas por teléfono, ¡2 horas!... Pero dormía plácidamente después de hablar con ella cada día.

Y es que él nunca había sido héroe de ninguna historia, no había conservado amistades salvo los dos únicos tercos que se inmiscuían en sus asuntos – les quería pero no lo diría.- no era una persona que creyese o hubiese vivido el amor, de hecho consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Su meta era estudiar, ser el mejor, llegar a la Universidad, y llenar las expectativas de su padre. Sin tiempo para la ridiculez imperdonable de caer ante unos bonitos ojos o unas increíbles curvas a excepción del sexo.

Se negó a sí mismo un millar de veces a que aquella tímida mujer, se la quería tirar y ya.

No supo cuándo, pero se encontraba perdidamente enamorado; tal vez fue cuando casi mata a Hiashi Hyuuga que se enteró de lo valiosa que llegó a ser en dos malditos días de compartir con ella. Realmente.

Él no era un héroe, pero Hinata había sufrido el abandono, la tristeza, la soledad y los maltratos de manera alarmante; quería protegerla del mundo, de la vida que le había tocado vivir, por eso era que ella encontraba el refugio en los libros, allí era la dueña de su vida.

Pero en ésta realidad, donde él le había conocido quería mostrarle de manera contundente que iba ser feliz. Sasuke Uchiha la haría feliz.

Sacó de su bolsillo una caja con un moñito y se la entregó.

– Feliz navidad, Hinata- le hablò con tranquilidad, su rostro era sereno.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!- denotó felicidad en su voz, eso le agradó; ella abrió con cuidado la cajita y era una pinza para el cabello en forma de luna – Es hermosa…- Susurró complacida, sí bien su relación con el Uchiha había mejorado mucho, esto era la cereza del pastel.

No supo cuando se enamoró del azabache; tal vez fue en aquella vez cuando le aseguró que él no dejaría que nada malo le volviese a ocurrir.

La vida tiene una forma de empecinarse contra algunas personas de maneras increíbles.  
Pero también la vida tiene una forma increíble de recompensar en algún punto los infortunios.  
Dentro de todas las desgracias que habían protagonizado su vida, Hinata había vivido conforme. No a gusto pero se las apañaba bastante bien.

Tenía 18 años y tenía un padre violento, una madre ausente, una familia que le había olvidado, miles de sueños frustrados y una personalidad que no le favorecía en lo absoluto.

Tenía 18 años, pronto iba a cumplir los 19 y la felicidad había tocado a su puerta en forma de un azabache gruñón, irritable, confiable y sobreprotector.

Había desechado la idea del amor en cuanto su madre los había dejado, en cuanto su padre se volvió intolerante a su sola presencia. La única familia que tenía eran Hana y Kiba.  
Pero ahora, después de tantos años de soledad, tristeza y maltratos la vida le regalaba la tranquilidad que ella siempre había anhelado.

Era feliz.

Y Valió los 18 años de dolor que vivió.

Hinata entró a la casa nuevamente, dejando a Sasuke confundido.

Regresó con una caja, envuelta en un papel plateado con un moño rojo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y le entregó el paquete al azabache.

– ¡Feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun! – estaba ansiosa, esperaba que le gustara.

El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente, abrió el paquete encontrándose con una bufanda negra, tejida a mano, probablemente por ella, se la puso, un calor creciente en su pecho se instauró de inmediato, sentía tan cálido, tan agradable.

Aquellas cosas que Hinata Hyuuga le hacía sentir, no podía compararlas con nada.

Desde el día que le vio leer con tanto placer en la biblioteca, desde que le sonrió en la bañera de la casa de Sakura »Hey, chico de la biblioteca« Desde ahí Sasuke Uchiha había decidido que ella iba a ser suya.

– Gracias, Hinata- Y le besó.

_The end._

_Holi, uff creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo xD  
muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me llena el alma de felicidad.  
Había querido actualizar antes, pero ¿saben? Obvio no xD el 20 de Marzo me gradúo de la Universidad y he tenido mi tiempo medido; sin embargo aquí está el final.  
Espero le guste._

_besos y abrazos infinitos desde la distancia._


End file.
